The roots of obsession
by AuroraJosephine
Summary: Their relationship had always maintained a horrific permanence. Both their characteristics conflicted into a repetitive dance of dominance and the complexities of their personalities were too similar for comfort...
1. Chapter 1

_I was worried about the chapter layout so I hope this is easier to read. A lot of people have felt slightly confused about what's actually happening, so briefly for this yaoi I'm exploring the darker psyche of sexual obsession of Kaname over Zero and doing a sort of back-to-front style of story-telling. In the third chapter you should be able to understand completely...I hope. Thanks for the comments and the response! Your all so lovely! (Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!)  
_

"Kaname…please…stop this. Please, please."

Despite the cliché of his tear-stained appearance, the pity his horrific permanence of appearance evoked was overwhelming. Kaname enjoyed being a dominant figure; he enjoyed unleashing the monstrosities of his being. But, until meeting Zero, these monstrosities could never be resolved: be unleashed to their full extent. No human, or half-human for that matter, had been able to cope with the sheer vigor that was Kaname.

"You have my deepest sympathies Zero, but I fear I cannot stop. I cannot stop my prowess, my lust…you, my love, my Zero, my….Fuck! : Zero, can you comprehend what it is to be loved by me? You are the beauty of the beast and now you have allowed me to have intimacy, I have no knowledge of boundaries anymore."

When Zero exhaled it was painful, it was exhaustion. Looking up with a nauseating blurriness he looked directly into his eyes, absorbed his pupils dilating and widening with quickening arousal. On a whim, Zero had allowed himself to experience sexual pleasure with Kaname; they were both clearly struggling with their curiosity for each other and so mutually chose to resolve it. This simple act of intimacy was a chance for the young adults to explore their sexualities and ultimately themselves, surely there was no need to continue if their feelings were not developed further? But, despite this, Kaname some few weeks after began to linger around Zero until it became noticeable: the nature of Kanames obsessive pursuit became clear.

"_Kaname, I'm glad you came actually. Have you got time? Only there is something I would like to confront you abou-" _

_Zero felt his body jolt into a collision with one of the walls in his room, the pain was incredible and his breath was stole by audacity. _

"_Ha, Kaname; what an incredible assertion of strength' he voice was laced with sarcasm 'what's the occasion? Or are you feeling particularly competitive and ready to fill the stereotyped vampire today? I wasn't aware I posed that much of an overwhelming, masculine threat". Zero gently gripped a near-by table ready to humorously, physically demonstrate his response to a reaction that was sure to follow from his comment. Rather, Kaname merely stood; his shrouded hair making his appearance looming and overpowering. Zero's eyes subconsciously furrowed with concern, "hey, Kaname, is umm everything alright? I mean, what I wanted to talk about can wait if you need to talk at the moment?" He went to comfort Kaname by gripping his forearm: "Zero, put that hand somewhere else, huh? Please Zero" Kaname raised his face to reveal a disturbing display of a placid expression, one that didn't meet the resonance of his voice. "Kaname, don't be so fucking vulgar…" Zero was not allowed to continue his understandable protest as he was soon surrounded by warm flesh: constricting and consuming flesh._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! I was hoping that I would get a positive response; this is the first yaoi attempt which is why I titled it as 'potential.' I'm welcome to reviews, suggestions, and requests and so forth. So, yeah, peace out! Katie x(Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!)  
_

_P.s: the paragraphs have been split up now for a better reading pleasure :)  
_

'Raghhhhhhh', Zero's breathing became corrupted with undeniable pleasure. 'Kaname, I've…already begged…hah! Please stop this…not…toy…'

He could no longer even attempt to regulate his breathing pace; it was lost in a mad frenzy of ecstasy. Kaname simply stared in fascination as Zero's chest became a palpable mess of acceleration, as he gripped leisurely at Zero's manhood. Kaname himself had been dwelling on the encounter in which he first began to force, no not force: that was too difficult to admit, Zero into this beautiful yet awful display of pleasure.

(continuing recollection from chapter one)

'…_constricting and consuming flesh. Presuming Kaname was displaying an aspect of his usually discreet emotions, Zero allowed himself consumption within Kanames arms and begrudgingly began to pat Kaname on the back in an attempt to sooth his anguish. The image of Kanames facial expression was still freshly imprinted within Zero's mind and withheld dominance over his thoughts and it was then it struck him that no part of himself was left freely his alone, he knew that in every aspect, Kaname was to invade him entirely. He was not only consumed by flesh, but by the very core of gently stepped back from Kaname until he reached the end of his room. His back was to Kaname as he watched a silver butterfly flutter and claw harshly at the window pane he was standing before.'I know' Zero whispered at the butterfly as he acknowledged the similarities between his situation and the butterflies, then clearly his throat he voiced, much more loudly than intended _

_"So, -ahem-, Kaname what's wrong? Despite our, erm, relationship, if you need consoling I don't mind listening." As he voiced this he made no attempt to look at Kaname, he merely gazed absent-mindedly at the butterfly; now ensnared in a magnificent web, competing and struggling to contend with the other prey. Kaname had been drawing closer. A hand was at his throat and he felt his hairs raise in alarm as the collision with the cold glass surprised him. Kaname still had his head bowed as he began to constrict Zero's throat. "What is it that you've done to me Zero?' the calmness in his voice was perhaps the most striking disturbance 'I long to, forgive me for the inevitable cliché, but I long to tear you, to grab your very essence and destroy it: destroy you. And yet, there is part of me that wants to treasure you and possess you, never allow you to roam free for the fear of you being enraptured with another." Zero merely looked at Kaname, his eyes bulging with an array of emotions and the constriction of his wind-pipe. Kaname began to raise his eyes to level with Zero's. "I must have you, Zero. I must take everything from you; dissect you until there is nothing left for me to take. You have allowed me to control you, allowed me irrepressible pleasure and now the masochist in me is daring me to take everything else. I have lost this battle within myself now, Zero. I can no longer stop myself…your mine." Kaname shrugged as if the realisation was only beginning to take effect on his countenance. _

_He released Zero, who fell slumped in a gasping form on the floor, ensnared in his own web of perspiration. His arms clutched his chest as he rasped in agony, eyes gazing intently at Kanames actions. Kaname had stepped away from Zero when he had released him and was now slowly beginning to make his way back to Zero's crumpled position on the floor. Turning Zero over onto his back with his boot, Kaname now gazed down on Zero with an air of superiority and primitive desire. Zero flinched at the unfamiliar expression and desperately began to clutch at something, in his delusion and desperation to escape, even the most immobile of objects seemed as if they would help him flee. Kaname of course prevented this departure and instead dragged Zero to his feet and then persisted in dragging him to the foot of Zero's bed, leaving him slumped there like a discarded toy. "I have to register that something of this you want Zero, make this more enticing for me. Get on the bed yourself and lie back." Zero could only gaze horrified, Kaname no longer stood before him as Kaname; but as a monster, free from the realm of fairy-tale and exposed in all his primitive, immortal nature…_

"KANAME", in his recollections, Kaname had absent-mindedly begun to mercilessly ravage Zero, the smell of blood and sexual residue began to infiltrate his senses. He looked down to see an exhausted Zero clutching his stomach and rocking backwards and forwards in fetal position. His eyes held an unsettling vacancy; the usual brightness of his pupils was replaced by penetrating black orbs of mental decline. Kaname observed all this in what appeared to be slow motion, he rose to his feet, grabbed his clothes and left to the sound of sobs echoing with unnatural persistence and which struck his very soul.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope this makes it clearer for everyone where the stories going __ Thank you my dear readers for your favourites, subscriptions, reviews and for the general support. You are all awesome!(Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!)  
_

Kaname was now seated, transfixed, in his wanderings as he fully dwelled on his situation with Zero. All through today he felt as if guilt was beginning to ensnare him, wildly seeming to grow through his subconscious. All through today he had dwelled on whether morally, yes, morally what he was undertaking and narcissistically enjoying on that note, on Zero's behalf needed to be called into moral questioning. Some time ago they had both decided on intercourse, the sweet and intoxicating nectar that came with desire had both been theirs to enjoy. Kaname had enjoyed it had he not?

Yes, of course, but why now did he not leave Zero alone? Why did he find it so difficult to embrace the eventuality that is, to Zero, that he was merely an experimental gain. But, Kaname had never attempted to clarify how Zero feels towards him? How could he even speculate that after everything he has and had forced, yes he would have to accept the fact that he has indeed forced Zero into a submissive state of mindless cohesion through the medium of pure, unadulterated brutality. Did he feel love towards Zero? Or was it the superiority and thrill that he gained knowing he could conquer Zero; that Zero could embrace his entire brutal sexual prowess without restraint, complaints or even attempt to stop him? Zero behaved as no other individual he had ever come across or was likely to come across.

Kaname sighed deeply, feeling his chest heave in an exaggerate manner. His fingertips massaged the bridge of his nose, as he became faintly aware again of the lingering scent of Zero's blood and sexual residue. Kaname once again fell into his recollections of the first time he had begun to possess Zero in this manner.

_(Flash back continued from chapter two)_

_Exposed in all his primitive, immortal nature…_

_Zero merely lay against the bed and recoiled, "Kaname, think about what your asking of me. Please, take time to calm down for a moment: consider what you are doing." Kaname merely gazed with longing, eyes that betrayed his every intention. He grasped Zero's wrist tightly and roared in frustration. "I've had enough of this rebellion! Do as I say or I will make you suffer for it!" Zero's eyes widened in horror, Kaname had reveled in his true self. He had truly given up his internal battle and had buckled under the pressure his real self imposed. In frustration and in a mad fit of rage, Kaname, without any hesitation, ripped Zero's clothing from his body. The rags left from the clothes fell like small white and black feathers as if from a bird in the wind. _

_Zero made no attempt to hide his naked self, for some reason he beckoned to everyone of Kanames whims: forever fueling his dominion. Kaname then lifted Zero as if merely moving a piece of paper over the bed, fingers tightly coiled around Zero's silver hair as his lithe frame became a mere puppet under Kanames fingers. He felt rough hands grip the bottom of his back, fingers began to probe, presumably coated with saliva, and were absorbed between the small opening that lay in between the cheeks on Zero's bottom. _

_Until eventually the probing came to a halt and it seemed as if Kanames fingers had left a permanent imprint within his anus. This feeling didn't last very long as it was unmistakably replaced; for the second time, by Kanames penis. A harsh rasp flowed freely from Zeros mouth as the pain turned into a flame of pleasure. Kaname made no sound as he buried himself deeply within the opening, the moist internal of Zero welcomed him into a bliss of warmth. The sway and dance of sexual intercourse began as the bed complained loudly under the strain. _

_Fingers transformed into claws at the bed-sheets and on skin. The motions began to quicken. Kaname pulled harder at Zero's hair. The noise level increased as the unmistakable scent of sex filled the room and only added to the arousal of the situation. The positions changed as Zero now found himself under Kanames unrecognizable gaze. Kaname now placed his claw-like embrace to Zero's wrists and placed them tightly against placid sheets on the bed. _

_Zero screamed his anguish and desperation as the position meant that the pace in which Kaname ruthlessly drove into him could be quickened further. He vainly attempted to free himself from Kanames hold and struggled with every ounce of strength and freewill he possessed. "Kaname, consider what you are doing. I have not consented to this like the first tim-" Kaname quickly closed his hand over Zero's mouth and drove his fingernails into his facial cheeks: quickly drawing blood. _

_Zero's eyes fluttered and replaced the groan his mouth couldn't make. Kaname carried on his pursuit, ruthlessly pulling back then forth. Back then forth. Back then forth. Zero could do nothing. His mind raced in a frenzy of thoughts; the implications after this, whether this would persist and if he could and wanted Kaname to stop? The situation had turned into a form of Stockholm syndrome. _

_Zero was left utterly powerless and confused by his youthful emotions. Shaken out of his thoughts as another unmistakable white, translucent liquid traveled through his opening: scorching him with shame as it traveled. Kaname merely grunted his finality and withdrew himself and his hand away from Zero. Zero lay in a blank state, unaware of whether to move or what to do. He merely lay. Neither noticing or caring about his surroundings, lost in the realms of his thoughts. Kaname stood 20cm's away, entirely still and unmoved. Then without warning, grabbed his long-ridden shirt and without gazing or uttering an apology towards Zero he left. This was shortly to become a repetitive occurrence._

As he dwelled, Kaname again felt the long roots of guilt become wild and unattended. How many times had Zero endured this? And, how much longer could he truly enjoy making him?


	4. Chapter 4

_I love reading your reviews; thanks again everyone! Katie x (Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!)  
_

Zero had long since resisted being swallowed by his overwhelming sense of fear and genuine sadness after Kaname left. He rose from the bed and retraced in strange curiosity the areas of floor he had been dragged on countless times and reflected with strange countenance a sombre acceptance. Was it not his fault for allowing Kaname to do so? Surely he had the strength to resist his advances and tell him how he felt…but how did he feel? He knew the animalistic animosity within him enjoyed this ruthless display of desire, but part of him knew that, morally, he needed to question what he was actually partaking in with Kaname.

He would never allow himself to admit that the eventuality was; that to some extent, Kaname was beginning a vicious cycle of rape. But, somehow Zero felt an alluring sense of comfort in knowing that to Kaname: this was affection and the only way he knew how. In unleashing his primitive side, he was trusting Zero with his identity: something a pureblood under any circumstances was not permitted to do. But at what cost to Zero? Kaname stirred irrepressible feelings within Zero, but it now came down to distinguishing between being the object of desire or whether Zero actually felt, dare he say, love towards Kaname?

Yes, it was brutal and savage when Kaname came to claim him and he became a withdrawn mess afterwards, but was this because of what was taking place or because Kaname wasn't displaying any affection in his sexual ministrations: any love rather than just pure, unadulterated fucking? Zero sighed at his predicament; his naivety must make him a very compelling protagonist indeed.

He cleaned himself up, threw on a discarded crumpled pair of underwear and a t-shirt, then (although he did again begin to curiously examine the place on the bed where yet again he was permanently reminded of Kanames sexual pursuits) he simply lay on his bed. A hand resting on his abdomen and raising with his chest as his breathing regulated into a relaxed pace, another hand lay still above his head: flattening the mass of silver hair. Now that his holiday was over, Zero would resume as before: attend the normality's of school life in the day class and ignore the situation.

Yes, his naivety knew no limits, but as Zero summarized: 'how can I confront Kaname without knowing how I truly feel?' Zero sighed, what had he become? The hunter with a strong sense of self had fallen to the feet of none other than Kaname. How could he justify his feelings despite what Kaname had coerced him to endure? The expulsion of breath temporarily relieved his wanderings and he fell into a sleep: with a still looming Kaname invading his dreams.

Zero awoke. He slowly and sluggishly fulfilled the morning routine: make the bed, dress, etc. His eyes were heavy still longing to be placed back into dream world, but Zero dragged himself out of his room and began a fairly relaxed walk to his class: which he was sure to be fashionably late in. When within close proximity of his classroom door, he realized his guardian patch was not on him. He gently tapped his clothes around the length of his body to ensure the Velcro hadn't become attached. Failing to find it, he groaned as he realized his tired self now needed to run back in order to find his guardian patch.

With another lengthy and agonized groan, Zero began his run back. Within five minutes and struggling to maintain his breath, he gripped his door handle in haste; the cold surface of the door knob surprising him slightly. Throwing his door open he quickly began searching for his guardian patch; he could hardly impose authority without the necessary means to demonstrate that he needed obedience from the other students. His door creaked slightly and then quickly slammed shut. The noise still echoed through Zero's ears as he stood utterly perplexed at the sound.

It was of course predictable to guess who thought it necessary to impose without invitation or admittance:

"Did I alarm you?" A whisper traveled through all of the hairs on Zero's neck as they stood to attention. Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"First day back not going so well, huh?" Kaname smiled warmly and held up Zero's guardian patch, Zero stared. His heart pounded. His heart seemed to want to leap out of the confinement in his chest. Thoughts rushed. He eventually attempted a weak smile and muttered, "Yeah; thanks." Zero shuffled slightly, he quickly gazed at the door and began to turn around. "Yeah, thanks Kaname. I really need to go now; I'm actually pretty late, not a good start ha-ha." He raked his fingers through his hair as he laughed. Kanames eyes narrowed in amusement, he corrected himself and then gazed in a brotherly fashion. "Alright, well I'll see you later." With that he smiled, patted Zero on the shoulder and left. Zero stood utterly dumbfounded, why hadn't Kaname behaved in his usual manner? Zero cursed loudly 'Oh shit!' realizing he really needed to get to class.


	5. Chapter 5

_Longer chapter here guys, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all your amazing support! Katie x (Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight!)_

Zero slammed his door and fell against the frame. Today had been long, annoying and greatly stood to test his endurance. With a sigh he heaved his body with a swing onto his bed, the mattress groaning its disapproval. Closing his eyes, he fell into a white-flecked abyss, far away from normality and into his own state of bliss.

When he awoke, he noted at 3:46am, how had he managed to sleep so long? Well, at least he had shunted his guardian activities. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve the rest; what with Kanames sexual pursuits, the thought made Zero internally flinch and the prospect of taking a shower didn't seem at all undesirable. With that he stood naked in his bathroom and stepped hastily into the shower; quickly drawing the shower-curtain as he stepped in. The exposure he felt when naked was too much to bear.

He completed what one does when showering, but was accompanied by an array of thoughts. He hadn't seen Kaname for the better part of a week. Not since Kanames behaviour, when he had left his patch that day, had deeply unsettled him. Zero shook mentally, surely to dwell on such things was not a normative response? Zero again sighed, feeling the familiar sense of relief wash over him.

When he had finished and comfortably wrapped in a quilt whilst wearing a slightly baggy t-shirt, his thoughts still persisted in reminding him of Kaname. Why was his absence bothering him so much? It had only been one week. Zero's groin twitched in disapproval…was this longing?

What a perversion of nature he felt; his body, his submissive and objectified body felt sexual gratification from Kanames advances. How could this be? The realisation was sickening. Zero struggled to swallow his overwhelming sense of disgust, the bile rising in his throat. He wrapped himself entirely in quilt and fell into an absent-minded sleep: invaded by phallic desire.

A rustling had begun to emerge in Zeros sleepy state. The rustling at first was presumed a delusion, but as it began to grow gradually louder, Zero stirred from slumber and sat up in curiosity.

A figure was leaning over the window pane, quite obviously having failed to open it quietly and was now stumbling in a sluggish way to stand up properly. Zero squinted his eyes and cautiously got up; "Kaname?" He ran towards Kaname who was quite clearly drunk. Zero laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

He pulled Kaname onto his feet; taking note of his bemused and yet pained expression, and warily took him over to a chair near his bed. "Kaname, what the hell are you doing? Have you been drinking?" Zero ignored his caring and slightly obvious question. Kaname swayed and moved like a child during tantrum; it would be ludicrous to expect a cohesive answer from him.

He looked up at Zero, his eyes heavy with intoxication and his mouth slightly agape which emphasized his violently, trembling lip. Kaname attempted to out-stretch his hand, but failed miserably and it slumped back onto his knee. Zero merely stared, transfixed: Zero turned, grabbed the top blanket off his bed and threw it over Kaname. He turned back to gaze at him, now half-lidded and slumped in the chair.

Then, with one final glance, Zero settled down in his quilt. He had his back to Kaname, unwise as he thought it was, it was easier to deal with the situation to conform to the delusion. Zero didn't entirely understand his decision; Kaname had taken advantage of his vulnerability: he thrived on it. Yet Kaname appears in a clearly vulnerable situation and Zero embraces him, despite the situation between himself and Kaname.

Zero was tired of the confusion, tired of wandering how his emotions were developing: why didn't he just simply understand? It seemed obvious that there was an element of 'love' in his pretence towards Kaname, but would this make the situation easier to handle or worse? Zero sighed yet again, but this time no wave of relief washed over him and with that he fell yet again into an even un-easier sleep.

Kaname was gone when he awoke, the only remaining evidence that Kaname had even been there at all was the imprint his body had left in the chair. Zero chose not to dwell on the events of the previous night, Kaname could surely look after himself. So sluggishly, Zero staggered around his room in preparation for the days events; his first class was in half an hour.

Kaname had managed in the very early hours of the morning to develop out of his intoxication. His eyes pressed firmly shut as his body forced him to outwardly groan its exhaustion. His lack of control the night before consumed him with fear.

He hadn't managed to prevent himself from drinking a large consumption of alcoholic beverages and this had further led to him being unable to prevent himself from practically breaking-in to Zero's room at a ridiculous time; when Zero was sure to be sleeping in order to start his classes and guardian duties in the morning. Kanames eyes flew open as he realized he was still in Zero's room; quite pathetically and haggardly slumped in the chair situated by Zero's bed.

Overwhelming fear quickened through him: what had he done to Zero last night? He broke loose of his submergence with the chair, which had swallowed his frame in his slumped position and with high levels of anxiety stood at the foot of Zero's bed.

There was no clear evidence of residue, there was no lingering permanence or taste of fear and there was also no fume of the metallics in Zero's blood. The anxiety began to lessen within Kaname, he reached out a hand to pull back the quilt entwined around Zero. He pulled it back. Anticipation began to wither away. Zero was completely and utterly untouched. Kaname had not fulfilled one of his pursuits: he had merely slept off his drunken state. Kaname placed the quilt back over Zero and left in haste.

Now reassured he was within no close proximity of Zero, Kaname allowed his body out of the confines of anxiety. Having pondered on the many acts of atrocity he had committed on Zero's body, he had come to the conclusion to simply stop. But the longing for a submissive Zero was still heavily prominent within his groin. The lack of dominance and sexual relief lingered like a persistent memory. In order to maintain his resolve he had distanced himself from Zero, no longer finding justification in his actions.

_"Kaname...ah...stop, please!' Zero's breathing was an uneven mess now tainted with unreserved desire. 'Kaname, Kaname. Arghh...don't: for god's sake stop!" _

Kaname rubbed the temples on his forehead, now entrapped within actions of the past. His body became heated in the rapture of his memories, the heat unfurled into an unbearable temperature. His body burned. His eyes burned. Everything burned with horrific stimulus.

_Kaname persisted, allowing Zero's body to become a temple to his ministrations. He pressed his thumbs into Zero's bound wrists, enjoying the writhing body beneath him. Zero's anguish only fuelled his perversions. _

_He enjoyed Zero squirming beneath, his disposition no better than that of an insect. The thought sickened and yet enticed Kaname. He pressed harder into Zero's wrists, whilst at the same time biting a shamefully erect nipple on Zero's chest. Zero hissed, as nails grated his flesh: his naked body alone was not sufficient enough in its exposure. Kaname wanted more than flesh, to devour Zero's very being, his core. Shivering, Zero's rasped and closed his eyes tight. A soft groan of anticipation escaped his gritted teeth. Kaname pressed his elbows into Zero's chest as he leant closer to his face; enjoying the slight shift in Zero's body: signalling his lack of comfort._

_"Zero'. his very breath consumed 'we both know that I will not leave until I fulfil what I have come to achieve. You make this so much more unbearable for yourself, just allow your body to feel what I want it to feel. Your body is nothing now except my tool for desire. I'll repeat myself to emphasise the situation: you are my tool." With that Kaname grabbed Zero's bound wrists and shoved him face-first into the pillows._

_ Positioning Zero's leg as to reach full exposure, Kaname drew his face closer to Zero's most intimate areas and merely observed. He knew that pride and humiliation would be Zero's undoing. His level of self-restraint even made him admire himself, the supple pink and fresh skin on Zero's intimacies caused him to flush in desire. Without warning Kaname flung his manhood into Zero's inviting anus and persisted in propelling it in and out. Zero's lithe frame trembled and twisted; flying with intensity as Kaname harshly continued to fuck him. _

_"Ka...na....me, I-' Kaname harshly grabbed Zero's jaw in closure from behind and pulled with all his might at Zero's hair, using it as a leverage for his actions. When Kaname no longer found pulling Zero's hair and holding his mouth sufficient, he quickly drew is belt from his trousers, lassoed it around Zero's throat and held onto it for leverage. Zero rasped, choked, coughed as his body tried to reject the treatment. His eyes began to bulge in a tearful anguish. _

Kaname shoved his memory with all his might. Gripping onto the arms of his chair for support as his body began to wrack and shudder with the weight of his merciless guilt. The extent of his damage was quite simply unjustifiable and unforgivable. Zero had never asked for his pursuits, had never voiced whether he enjoyed this particular kind of sex. Kaname has just taken and further taken. Holding his head in hands, Kaname withdrew from reality and joined the company and interrogation of his ever-blooming guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while for the update. I have an English Literature A2 exam coming up soon; so obviously I have been revising my ass off! I'm really enjoying writing this, but ultimately it is for your pleasure so could you please review for me so I know this is fulfilling its purpose: suggestions, what you would like to happen and so forth__ Thank you awesome fans!_

Kaname had lapsed into a state of conflict. After spending the entirety of the last two days on his throne of guilt, he had braved the storm and strived to fight his mental war. He was torn between ruthless desire and morality. Two days in rancid squalor he had dwelled, barely clothed, his eyes maintaining a squinting glare at the emptiness blinding him.

Hunger stirred like an untamed beast within his loins and in the very pits within his stomach. Still to this very moment he sat, his arms gripped tight to the velvet arms of his chair. He was slumped as before when he had stumbled into Zero's room. Another quiet rumble of his fellow immortals rustling about his chambers could be heard.

He could smell their concern, their longing to be permitted to intervene and question Kanames sudden lapse into silence that disturbed them: such unusual behaviour for their normally charismatic and domineering leader. The rustling soon ceased as Kaname forced with his might the power of his essence to warn them if they attempted to invade his chambers.

He closed his eyes, even the tiny flecks of white under his lids danced under the guise of Zero's appearance. He quickly opened his eyes to the soft sound of knocking. His glare intensified and his aura became infused with unfamiliar malice. He didn't move, he simply hunched over more: his long arms and fingers outstretched appeared almost alien over the arms of the chair.

Hair clothed his face, yet the tremendous intensity of his glare was still visible beneath the many strands. He tensed. The smell of fear breathed through the cracks within the door. Kaname shifted his gaze to be faced with Zero. His aura shifted. His gaze became softened. The primitive atmosphere dissolved. Zero glared at Kaname, "sorry, but this is ridiculous." He crossed his arms in resemblance of child during tantrum. Kaname swallowed loudly and sighed utterly defeated; "what an atrocious mockery of a serious situation." Kaname retorted and began to shift from the chair, he groaned.

His elbows were situated on his knees as he massaged the roots of his hair away from his face. Zero sat down on Kanames bed and merely observed him. Kaname refused to even glance at him. Was this a display of guilt? Zero knew he was only longing for resolve in Kaname, Kanames behaviour right now was probably due to something not going right, or being denied an indulgence.

Zero made to stand "I'll come back when you decide to be mature." Kaname looked up; his eyes were heavy with a nameless emotion; tainted with the rawness of red. Aghast with surprise Zero could only stare with equal intensity at the fully dilated pupils. "Wait, Zero. Forgive me in this pathetic state, but I really think…we erm need…we need to discuss something. I'm…I'm sorry.' Zero's eyes scrunched in disbelief. 'I cannot apologize enough for what I have made you endure. I've despised you, humiliated you, I have driven you into a submissive state of nothingness.

I have drained you of your nectar; absorbed you're life and I still…I still continue to take anything I possibly can take from you. Apologies can never be enough, how can I make you or anybody else for that matter realize the true extent of how sorry I am! I want to pour it into you and make you understand! You see! There is still the sadist within me; it ruthlessly surfaces and I am powerless in the face of my own desire. I am truly sorry, and yet I still want to consume you, I still want to…I still want you." Kaname collapsed in the chair, his confession had exhausted him in his desperation to make his apology heard. Zero was utterly perplexed. The normal disregarding attitude of Kaname was nowhere to be heard or seen. The projection of his voice was a complex tang of emotions that wavered through the air filling Zero with confusion. Zero couldn't fathom a response: nothing seemed plausible in the face of such a sincere expression of guilt. He reflected on the many encounters he had endured with Kaname, the possessive nature of his obsession, the conflict in their personalities, the ruthless guilt that plagued him when his own sex was driven wild with any absence of touch from Kaname. How was one to respond?

To love the torturer and for the torturer to love, Kaname had gone back to being situated with his head in his hands. Zero again sat down on the bed and they both remained in their positions and merely listened and watched as time ticked by, neither making a gesture or a sound that signaled for the other one to talk. After time fled by, Kaname stood. His hair a wild mess of intangible knots, his stature was taught and carried little flesh; but the muscles were still predominantly evident. He simply walked towards Zero and sat down next to him on the bed. He gazed at the floor, absorbing the intricacy of whatever dirt or debris lingered on his normally pristine chamber. He then sat up, his back entirely straight and gazed at Zero. Zero pulled back slightly to meet the gaze, to meet the eyes that reflected the internal war within Kaname; the eyes that displayed a battleground of uncertainty and the enemy that was lust. Kaname lifted his hand and with hesitation gripped Zero's shoulder, he wanted to signal gentle nature and not anything of the imposing attitudes he had in the past bestowed upon Zero. Then, he gripped Zero into a tight embrace and so they remained until the tension separated them.

Kaname gazed back at the floor, his desire tugged at him to react, to take everything Zero withheld as an individual and make it his. It tugged greedily on his loins; the beast wanted to be fed. Kaname struggled to maintain his posture, to maintain his attitude. His face had contorted into struggle and his facial expression was one of intense pain. He gripped his stomach and projected a fit of hisses through clenched teeth. His head shifted from one side to the other and his eyelids took on the form of a prison for his eyes; as they clenched tightly over his sight. He pushed Zero back and leaped onto him; a predator now unleashed. He gripped Zero's throat and clawed at as much visible skin as possible. The fear Zero projected could be smelt by a mere human and the disgust in the lack of self-control this man possessed. Zero merely turned his head to the side, emotionless and waited until Kaname had taken his fill. Trembling hands ripped at his clothes as they were flung in no one direction.

Zero could feel the cold air informing him of his naked self, the cold exposure leering self-consciousness to the surface. His eyes were blank and waited for the inevitable grip on his manhood, the inevitable explosion of pain and pleasure to erupt from his bottom. But nothing of the nature occurred. Kaname was starring wide-eyed, his breathing a haggard mess of desperation and desire. "I, I, Zero…I" Kaname looked on in horror at the display before him. This wasn't supposed to happen; he had tried so desperately to gather all his self-control. "Zero, I can't, I'm so…' Zero glared up at him "the word 'sorry' cannot ever come from your mouth; it is an empty word where you're concerned. A word you couldn't possibly understand. If you had any ounce of control, any ounce of respect or compassion for my person…this simply wouldn't happen. It would be natural to know that this isn't how relations with people function. I will not allow raping me again and again; as you know Kaname, this is effectively what you have made me endure for countless months. I lo…care for you Kaname and until you understand yourself and get to grips with reality, I can't even be a friend to you."

Zero moved from the bed and made for the door, anger surged through him and deep, clawing hurt. How could he have allowed himself to even believe that Kaname had control over his primitive nature? How could he have been so desperately and pathetically foolish? Kaname leapt of the bed behind and dragged Zero back by his hair, he shoved him face first onto the bed, so his bottom and back remained fully up within the hair. Kaname gripped the base of Zero's neck with harsh need. Kaname thundered in rage: "You think I have no control! I will show the knowledge you lack, I'll show you lack of control and then maybe you'll see that what you have received is my gentler nature!"

With that Kaname clawed viciously at Zero's skin, pulled his hair, raised his back and bottom higher so Zero was forced to stand on tip-toes. Kaname laughed, the laugh pulsated with a perverse and dark undertone. He again made to humiliate Zero by starring intensely at everything Zero exposed. He pulled at pieces of skin, observing everything. He then swung the struggling Zero around; taking a tight hold of his jaw he pulled it open and forced his manhood into Zero's throat. Zero rasped. He was in utter panic. The lack of remorse in Kaname deeply and simply…frightened him. Zero gasped for air, his lungs accelerated. Kaname dragged him onto his knees and held his wrists high above his head "I'LL MAKE YOU SEE" and with that he began to attack Zero.

Pain surged through all of Zero's physicality, Kaname was hitting him: Kaname…was. Zero erupted into sobs; he was in fetal position by Kanames feet. Bruises taunted his face, his body. His exterior was a pulp mass, a physical demonstration of Kanames true nature. He would have to carry around the reminder. Kaname then grabbed Zero's hair and threw him onto the bed; his eyes possessed nothing but carnage. He again forced Zero to consume his manhood, he watched in a fit of lust and laughter as Zero struggled to breath, struggled to keep his organ within his mouth.

The spluttering only acted further as a lubricant. Kaname pulled away and then shoved himself back in again; allowing Zero a small intake of air. Zero's face was red, his eyes streamed, tears fell from his face and trickled over his skin. Zero fled for the safety of his mind, the loneliness; the anguish…it seared and teased. The love he felt quickly burned to ashes, the love became a corpse he quickly buried. Kaname then flipped Zero over and rammed everything he had, every ounce of strength. Zero screamed and flecks of white clouded his vision. Surely his body couldn't tolerate this?

Kaname had opened several parts of his skin that bled freely. His hands were clasped behind his back, Kaname remained laughing, the squirming and the obvious hurt only provided more fuel for his desire. Kaname paused for a moment; his whole body was wrapped in a sheet of perspiration. He yanked Zero's head back and licked the open wounds. Zero flinched as he felt Kanames breath shift to his ear; "how does this compare to my gentle nature? Huh, Zero?' The breath held all the intensity undiluted cruelty 'which one do you prefer; my love." Zero attempted to shift from the grip on his neck "fuck you, Kaname."

Kaname shoved his head into the bed and muttered; "And I haven't even finished yet." With that he grabbed the nearest object resembling that of a phallus and twisted around Zero's anus before shoving it in, in its entire entirety. He then propelled himself in after the object. He continue to dig his fingers into Zero's wrist; tighter and tighter they coiled. Zero could only scream, could only express using his voice. His body couldn't move, he was utterly trapped, and then the ordeal ended. Kaname had erupted with deafening scream of lust. He still continued to pin Zero down and the expression still pulsated within his eyes; that look of pure atrocity. Moving of Zero, he stilled gripped his wrists tightly and flipped Zero onto his back. Zero merely lay, unchanged, he had sought comfort within his mind; he now danced in wonderland away from the harsh cruelties of the world. Kaname observed in silence, until pulling Zero onto his manhood. Zero felt the tang of metallic blood of himself invade his mouth and he was powerless against his distain. Kaname then threw him aside, as child does when a toy has completed its usage.

_Okay long chapter as I made you wait so long for an update. Hope you enjoyed it! x_


End file.
